The Wiggles Go Bananas! (video)
The Wiggles Go Bananas! is the thirty-first Wiggles video in 2009. Song List # Monkey Man (Featuring Kylie Minogue) # The Chicken Walk # Kangaroo Jumping # Bless You, Bless You, Bonnie Bee # The Monkey, The Bird And The Bear # Little Robin Redbreast # The Dingle Puck Goat # One Monkey Who # Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail # Cock-A-Doodle-Doo # The Lion Is King # Rusty The Cowboy (Featuring John Waters) # Sing, Sing! # The Poor King # Here Comes A Camel # Dickory, Dickory, Dare # Frankie The Blue-Eyed Koala # I'm A Scary Tiger # Hodley Podley # Standing Like A Statue # Kangaroo, Kangaroo, What Do You See? # Tassie Devil # Once I Saw A Little Bird # Hippo, Hippo! Gallery File:JeffSleepinginTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|"Jeff, you are going bananas!" File:TheWigglesGoBananas!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:MurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Murray in opening sequence File:JeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Jeff in opening sequence File:AnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony in opening sequence File:SaminTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Sam in opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Captain in opening sequence JohnWatersinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|John Waters in opening sequence KylieMinogueinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Kylie in opening sequence Kylie'sShoesinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Kylie's shoes in opening sequence MonkeyMan!-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie Minogue MurrayandKylieMinogue.jpg|Murray and Kylie Minogue BananaTransitioninTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Banana transition MonkeyMan.jpg|"Monkey Man" File:MarioMartinez-DiazinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Mario the Monkey TheAwakeWigglesandKylieMinogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Kylie Minogue TheOtherWigglesandKylieMinogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Kylie Minogue File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Captain Feathersword Sam,MurrayandKylieMinogue.jpg|Sam, Murray and Kylie File:JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony KylieMinogue.jpg|Kylie Minogue SamandMurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam and Murray Jeff,AnthonyandKylieMinogue.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Kylie KylieMinogue'sShoes.jpg|Kylie Minogue's shoes Anthony,MurrayandKylieMinogue.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Kylie HatTransition.jpg|Hat transition TheChickenWalk-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding chicken BlackandWhitePatternTransition.jpg|Black and white pattern transition File:TheChickenWalk.jpg|"The Chicken Walk" File:SamSingingTheChickenWalk.jpg|Sam singing File:AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony playing Blue Maton acoustic guitar File:MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar File:JeffPlayingAccordioninTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff playing accordion File:SamandAnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam and Anthony File:ClareFieldinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Clare as chicken File:RosalindEvans.jpg|Rosalind as chicken File:AdrianQuinnellinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Adrian as chicken File:KristyTalbotinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Kristy as chicken File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:KangarooJumping-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Kangaroo Jumping" File:TreeLeavesTransitioninTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Tree leaves transition File:KangarooJumping.jpg|"Kangaroo Jumping" File:EmilyMcGlinninTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Emily File:JosephineandRebeccaPerezinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Josephine and Rebecca File:SamSingingKangarooJumping.jpg|Sam singing File:JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums File:MurrayPlayingGretschWhiteFalconGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Gretsch White Falcon guitar File:JosephinePerezinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Josephine File:DimitriZorin.jpg|Dimitri File:RebeccaPerez.jpg|Rebecca File:TheWigglesWearingPlaidShirts.jpg|The Wiggles wearing plaid shirts File:MonkeyTransition.jpg|Monkey transition File:BlessYou,BlessYou,BonnieBee.jpg|"Bless You, Bless You, Bonnie Bee" File:AnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony File:JeffPlayingPianoinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff playing piano File:TheMonkey,TheBirdandtheBear-Prologue.jpg|Jeff File:SaminTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam JeffandSaminTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Sam TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheProfessionalWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheMonkey,TheBirdandtheBear.jpg|"The Monkey, The Bird and the Bear" LittleRobinRedbreast.jpg|"Little Robin Redbreast" MurrayPlayingDoubleBassinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray playing double bass TheDinglePuckGoat-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword BillytheGoat.jpg|Billy the Goat TheS.SFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheDinglePuckGoat.jpg|"The Dingle Puck Goat" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword in Dingle MurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Farmer Murray JeffontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Jeff on the S.S Feathersword JeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff OneMonkeyWho.jpg|"One Monkey Who" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray playing electric Maton guitar TheWigglyDancersinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers WagsWorldinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Wags World WagsTheDogIsChasingHisTail.jpg|"Wags the Dog Is Chasing His Tail" WagsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Wags the Dog WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Wags and Anthony JeffandWagsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Cock-A-Doodle-Doo.jpg|"Cock-A-Doodle-Doo" MurrayPlayingResonatorGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray playing Dobro guitar TheLionIsKing-Prologue.jpg|Sam TheLionIsKing.jpg|"The Lion Is King" TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheLionIsKing2.jpg|The Wiggles in Elvis costumes File:SamSingingTheLionIsKing.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTheWigglesGoBananas!2.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard RustytheCowboy-Prologue.jpg|John Waters and Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JohnandRustyWaters.jpg|John and Rusty Waters RustyTheCowboy.jpg|"Rusty The Cowboy" RustyTheCowboy2.jpg|Sam, John, Murray and Jeff playing guitars JohnWaters.jpg|John Waters playing acoustic guitar JeffPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing blue Maton acoustic guitar SamPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam playing Maton acoustic guitar Weissenborn.jpg|Murray playing Weissenborn guitar Sing,Sing!.jpg|"Sing, Sing!" ThePoorKing-Prologue.jpg|Sam holding a baby crocodile ThePoorKing.jpg|"The Poor King" SamSingingThePoorKing.jpg|Sam singing File:CaterinaMeteinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Caterina as the fish File:MeganBoltoninTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Megan HereComesACamel.jpg|"Here Comes A Camel" Dickory,Dickory,Dare.jpg|"Dickory, Dickory, Dare" FrankieTheBlue-EyedKoala-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Logan the Koala LogantheBlue-EyedKoala.jpg|Logan the Blue-Eyed Koala FrankieTheBlue-EyedKoala.jpg|"Frankie The Blue-Eyed Koala" I'mAScaryTiger-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Adam the Zookeeper and Freida the Tiger FreidatheTiger.jpg|Freida the Tiger I'mAScaryTiger.jpg|"I'm A Scary Tiger" HodleyPodley.jpg|"Hodley Podley" File:SamandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword File:StandingLikeAStatue.jpg|"Standing Like A Statue" File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword Kangaroo,Kangaroo,WhatDoYouSee-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Winnie the Wombat WinnietheWombat.jpg|Winnie the Wombat GoToSleep,LittleWinnie.jpg|"Go to Sleep, Little Winnie" Kangaroo,Kangaroo,WhatDoYouSee.jpg|"Kangaroo, Kangaroo, What Do You See?" Koalas.jpg|5 koalas Emus.jpg|4 emus Kookaburras.jpg|3 kookaburras Platypuses.jpg|2 platypuses CartoonWombat.jpg|1 wombat TassieDevil-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a Tassie Devil TassieDevil.jpg|"Tassie Devil" TassieDevil2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate mates EmilyMcGlinnPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Emily playing Maton guitar ClareFieldPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Clare playing Maton guitar KarlShore.jpg|Karl Shore SamPlayingMatonGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam playing Maton Guitar OnceISawALittleBird.jpg|"Once I Saw A Little Bird" File:JeffPlayingPotDrum.jpg|Jeff playing pot drum File:Hippo,Hippo!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword File:SaminAfrica.jpg|Sam in Africa File:TheOtherWigglesinAfrica.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Africa File:JeffandAnthonyinAfrica.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:Hippo,Hippo!.jpg|"Hippo, Hippo!" File:JeffinAfrica.jpg|Jeff in Africa File:AnthonyinAfrica.jpg|Anthony in Africa File:MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinAfrica.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar File:TheWigglesGoBananas!-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiglges File:TheWigglesGoBananas!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits WagsWorldin2009.jpg|Wags World in bonus clip SafetyAroundDogs.jpg|Bonus Clip: "Safety Around Dogs" Anthony,WagsandMattFrench.jpg|Anthony, Wags and Matt French MattFrench.jpg|Matt French WagsandAnthonyinSafetyAroundDogs.jpg|Wags and Anthony AnthonyinSafetyAroundDogs.jpg|Anthony lying on the ground TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in blooper TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper2.jpg|Anthony in blooper TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper3.jpg|Anthony in another blooper TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper4.jpg|The Other Wiggles in blooper Release dates *March 19, 2009 (Australia) *April 13, 2009 (UK) *July 14, 2009 (US) *2012 (Spanish) Trivia *This video is commonly, mistakenly referred to as simply "Go Bananas!", as though the title were telling the audience to "go bananas". The full title is "The Wiggles Go Bananas!", meaning in the video it is The Wiggles who "go bananas" themselves. *Henry the Octopus isn't in this video. *This is the only video that shows Jeff playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar. *In the US, the video was slated to be released on June 30, 2009, was pushed back two weeks to July 14, for unknown reasons. *This was the last Wiggles DVD to have the ABC DVD Ident from 1998 - 2008. DVD Gallery WP_20151029_046.jpg|Disc 20160709_152122.jpg|Back cover $_81.JPG|2011 re-release DVD Cover $_82.JPG|Back cover $_83.JPG|Bonus Disc lets eat and go bananas.jpg|Wiggly Favourites Cover TheWigglesGoBananas!-USAFullCover.jpg|US cover TheWigglesGoBananas!-USADisc.jpg|US Disc 1000095767DVDLEF.JPG|Original unreleased US cover 515vBUYJg0L.jpg|UK DVD Cover 20160709_154512.jpg|Back cover Oct1920155.jpg|Disc the-wiggles-go-bananas.jpg|HK DVD Cover 045764.jpg|HK Back Cover 551939g0.jpg|Spanish DVD Cover The Wiggles - Haciendo Monerias - Front DVD.jpg|Full Spanish DVD Cover go.jpg|Promo Banner WGB1.jpg|Promo Banner 2 DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Photos GoBananas!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles I'mAScaryTiger-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers I'mAScaryTiger-PromoPicture2.jpg|"I'm a Scary Tiger" ThePoorKing-PromoPicture.jpg|Caterina the Fish MonkeyMan!-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Monkey Man!" ThePoorKing-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Poor King" TheWigglyGroupin2009PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group MurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray JeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff AnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony TheChickenWalk-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar LittleRobinRedbreast-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Robin Redbreast" TheChickenWalk-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray and his red Maton acoustic guitar HodleyPodley-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hodley Podley" KangarooJumping-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing the Gretsch White Falcon guitar KangarooJumping-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray and the kangaroos TassieDevil-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain as a Tassie devil TheMonkey,TheBirdandTheBear-PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff and a cockatoo Kangaroo,Kangaroo,WhatDoYouSee-PromoPicture.jpg|"Kangaroo, Kangaroo, What Do You See?" BlessYou,BlessYou,BonnieBee-PromoPicture.jpg|"Bless You, Bless You, Bonnie Bee" OneMonkeyWho-PromoPicture.jpg|"One Monkey Who" TheDinglePuckGoat-PromoPicture.jpg|Clare TheDinglePuckGoat-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Dingle Puck Goat" TheMonkey,TheBirdandTheBear-PromoPicture2.jpg|Clare, Kristy and Caterina RustytheCowboy-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rusty the Cowboy" Dorothyin2009PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy RustytheCowboy-PromoPicture2.jpg|John Waters SafetyAroundDogs-PromoPicture.jpg|"Safety Around Dogs" TheMonkey,TheBirdandTheBear-PromoPicture3.jpg|"The Monkey, The Bird and The Bear" TheMonkey,TheBirdandTheBear-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony JeffPlayingPianoinTheWigglesGoBananas!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff playing the piano I'maScaryTiger-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray, Adam and Freida FrankietheBlueEyedKoala-PromoPicture.jpg|"Frankie the Blue Eyed Koala" MonkeyMan!-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray TassieDevil-PromoPicture2.jpg|Karl TheWigglesGoBananas!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes TheWigglesGoBananas!-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes TheWigglesGoBananas!-BehindtheScenes3.jpg MonkeyMan!-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie MonkeyMan!-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie TheWigglesandKylieMinogue3.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie TheWigglesandKylieMinogue4.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie MonkeyMan!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Monkey Man!" MonkeyMan!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Kylie MonkeyMan!-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Monkey Man!" MonkeyMan!-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Monkey Man!" MonkeyMan!-BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Monkey Man!" JeffFattandKylieMinogue.jpg|Jeff and Kylie TheWiggles,PaulFieldandKylieMinogue.JPG MonkeyMan!-BehindtheScenes5.jpg TheWigglesinPinkShirts.jpg PaulFieldandKylieMinogue.jpg WagsandAnthonyin2009.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheMonkey,TheBirdandTheBear-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff as the bird TheLionIsKing-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Lion is King" HereComesaCamel-PromoPicture.jpg|"Here Comes a Camel" MonkeyMan!-Poster.jpg AnthonyandKylieMinogue.jpg|Anthony and Kylie Minogue TheWigglesandKylieMinogueinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie TheWigglesandKylieMinogue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie Minogue KylieandAlexandra.jpg|Kylie and Alexandra FrankietheBlueEyedKoala-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Logan the Blue-Eyed Koala KangarooJumping-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray and the kangaroos TheChickenWalk-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword and a chicken TheLionIsKing-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Lion is King" ThePoorKing-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam and a baby crocodile Category:Wiggles videos Category:2009 Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Sam videos Category:DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Elvis Mentions Category:United States Category:Canada